


Shallow Glory

by ladyofstardvst



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Romantic Fluff, just short and sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: Night brings out the vulnerablilites in us all, and Saya Kuroki is no exception. Soft Saya + a short and sweet moment. Pre-Vegas.





	Shallow Glory

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again, branching out to new deadly class characters! I love Saya okay but I still don't know wtf im doing so!!!! both sorry in advance and pls be kind, it's been an ungodly amount of time since I wrote for deadly class!!!

She found you in the garden, a stone bench sprawled beneath you. The leather bound book you befriended hours ago was balanced on your thighs, page corners lilting in the cool breeze.

Twilight had fallen overhead, the sun had long past crested, now hidden below the skyline, the horizon. The air had taken on a pale lavender hue, the few clouds above had gone wispy like apparitions haunting the sky. They were beautiful and they were pale pink and they reminded you of _peace_.

The footfalls coming towards you were soundless, made possible by the fallen green leaves the wind had blown on the sidewalk earlier that afternoon. All you heard were the soft rustle and whisper of the trees speaking to one another, the faint hum of traffic outside campus walls, and the sound of your lungs keeping you alive.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

“Thought I would find you here.”

The voice was soft in the silence, startling you nonetheless. Being so invested in one menial task was always a welcome distraction in this place, but sometimes you forgot how _dangerous_ it could be as well.

“You know, one of these days it’ll be a killer pop quiz that scares you out of reading instead of me,” the voice says, making a home at your side on the cooling stone. “How can you even see to read anyway?”

Saya Kuroki rests her head on your shoulder, eyes attempting to cut a path through the darkened evening to read the small print. She succeeded to no avail.

Your shoulders shrugged, yet she stayed close, head still on your shoulder. “You know, I really cant,” you answered, lips twinging up into a small smile. The book found itself closed and discarded on your empty side.

The feeling of ancient, cracked leather was quickly replaced with the soft, black leather gloves adorning the most lethal student at King’s Dominion.

She held on to you like the world was about to end, and you held on just as tight.

A silence fell around you as night stole it’s reign over the city, over the world, over you. It was comfortable. It was welcome. It was familiar.

“Do you ever wonder,” you began, close to a whisper. “What life would be like if we were anyone else – or had another family? Something . . . other than _this_?”

Saya bristled at your side, so minute, so infinitesimal and quick, you wouldn’t have noticed her discomfort if you hadn’t been sneaking away together for so many months.

“With my luck,” she finally said, “I probably would’ve been born into another mob family. Though _maybe, _this time I would have competent siblings who could help me run the family business.”

A second passed, then two, and suddenly you were laughing because she was so unapologetic, so painfully _right_. No one at King’s Dominion was lucky enough to have an out - let alone one so simple, so _chanced, _and at this point – well, you’re all pretty hardened to the fact that half of you will be dead by age twenty-five.

Macabre? Sure. Realistic? Even more so.

You collected yourself, brought your eyes up to see the moonlight shining through the weeping branches above you. Then you look at Saya, and your breath caught when you saw her smiling, soft and careless and _happy_. Moonlight reflected in her eyes, dark as the sky above and just as devastating. Her tattoos were stark in the bright light, peeked through her collar and cut off sleeves. Your heart stopped for a moment, smile faltered and you _kn__e__w_. You knew you didn’t want to be anywhere else, any_one _else. All you wanted, was to stay forever under the moonlight with the girl who could disarm you with her smile and kill you with her the katana she loved as much as she loved you.

“That’s far,” you managed, coming back into yourself. “Though as much as all of this just . . . collectively _sucks_ – I’m not sure I’d want any other life, since this one brought me to _you_.”

Saya stares, and stares, and stares.

Her hands le ft yours – oh, so suddenly –  and just as quick as they’d gone, they’re buried in your shirt, tugging you closer, closer,  _closer_ , until her lips  were on yours and she  wa s kissing you so  _fiercely_ , you forgot how to think, how to breathe, how to live outside  of  this moment.

She br oke away after a millennia, still close enough you  were breathing each other in.  The silence broke, and you wish it hadn’t.

“Come with us to Vegas.”

It’s not a question, and you don’t refuse.

“It’ll be fun,” she whispered against your lips. Saya kissed you again.

You wanted to believe her  more than anything , but you  felt in your bones that nothing would ever be the same again .


End file.
